looneytunesshowfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Moving Out Of The Desert
'''Moving Out of the Dessert '''is the first episode of The Coyote and Road Runner Show. It aired April 10, 2012. Plot Wile and the Road Runner decide to move out of the dessert and into the suburbs. It turns out they live in the same house! Find out about Wile and the Road Runner's new house and roomate and discover why they moved out of the dessert! Story Wile had enough of the darn Road Runner so he decided to move to the suburbs where that Road Runner wouldn't be there to annoy him. Wile had finally gotten to the suburbs. It turns out he didn't have enough money to buy a house so he decided to rent a room. He stepped inside the house. "Hello," a man in the house greeted him. "My name's Pen Washington," said Pen. "I'll go get you're other roomate," he said and the Road Runner opened his door and walked up to Wile. Wile's eyes widened. "Him?" Wile asked astonished. "Yep! Name?" Pen responded. "Wile E. Coyote," Wile told Pen. "Okay then Wiley. W-I-L-E-Y" said Pen writing "Wiley" on the paper. "No, Wiley's not my name. My name's Wile. My middle just starts with E," Wile explained. "Oh," Pen said earasing what he wrote on the paper. "The E stands for-" but Pen interupted him. "Oh, no. No need to tell me your middle name. I just need to know your first and last," Pen explained and walked over to the Road Runner. "Name?" he asked. "Meep Meep! the Road Runner responded. "Okay, then Meep Meep," Pen said walking back into his room. "Uhh..Pen?" Wile said. "Yes?" Pen repiled. "Meep Meep's not his name. That's the only thing he ever says is Meep Meep," Wile explained. "Don't be silly. If he says his name's Meep Meep then his name's Meep Meep," Pen said walking into his room. Earlier that day... Wile went up to the face of a mountain in the dessert and painted a path going into it. He put some bird seeds right next to it. Then he tiptoed away and placed a giant boulder on the mountain. Wile went down the mountain and waited for Meep Meep to arrive. Meep Meep arrived, ate the bird seeds and ran right down the path that lead into the mountain. Wile stared at the mountain. He couldn't beleive it. Wile ran straight towards the mountain so he could chase Meep Meep down that path but he hit the mountain and him bumping into the mountain caused the giant boulder on top of the moutain to fall and land at Wile. Wile was now injured. "I've had enough of that stupid Road Runner! I'm moving out of the dessert!" he complained. So he packed his stuff and started heading towards the suburbs. At Meep Meep's home... "I'm tired of this coyote! He keeps chasing me everyday! It gets so annoying! I can never have a day without that stupid coyote chasing me!" thought Meep Meep so he ran towards the suburbs. Back to the present... Wile suddenly heard music. He opened his door to see Meep Meep and Pen dancing in the living with music in the background. He also noticed that there was a discoball hanging from the ceiling. "Awesome! Huh, Meep Meep?" Pen told Meep Meep. Wile rolled his eyes and closed his door. Category:Episodes Category:The Coyote & Road-Runner Show Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:G